Projekt
by callisto24
Summary: Während der 6. Folge der 3. Staffel. Leonardo und der Sünder. Pre-Slash.


Titel: Projekt

Fandom: Da Vinci's Demons

Pairing: Leario

Genre: Slash

Inhalt: Um die 6. Folge der 3. Staffel herum.

Rating: R (um es ganz genau zu nehmen)

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld...

Es sollte nicht aufregend sein, sollte ihn nicht derart erregen. Nicht auf die Art, wie ihn oft ein ungelöstes Rätsel erregte. Sein Herz schlug schneller, sein Mund wurde trocken. Er fühlte, wie das Blut durch seine Adern raste, spürte wie seine Muskeln sich bewegten, wie Blitze zwischen den Nervenenden zuckten, wie sich Ideen, Schlussfolgerungen aufdrängten und noch in derselben Sekunde wieder verworfen wurden. Es war so gut wie Drogen, nein, es war besser. Nur, dass er dieses Gefühl nicht künstlich, nicht willentlich erzeugen konnte. Es überfiel ihn einfach. Aus dem Nichts sah er Farben dort, wo eben noch Grau geherrscht hatte.

Leonardo wusste, dass er diese Tendenz besaß, manisch nannte es Zo, nannte es Vanessa. Es war das Hoch, das er brauchte, um Probleme zu analysieren, um ein Konzept zu entwickeln, um ein Bild zu beginnen. Nicht immer hielt das Hoch an. Nicht immer vollendete er, was er angefangen hatte.

Und es war ihm egal. Verflog das Interesse, dann konnte man ihm erzählen, was man wollte, er war nicht bereit dazu, sich selbst dazu zu bringen, das Thema wieder aufzurühren, das Gemälde fertigzustellen oder eine Erfindung in der Praxis umzusetzen.

Nur in diesem Fall war es anders. Denn in diesem Fall ging es nicht um ein abstraktes Konstrukt, um ein Bild, das in seiner Vollendung existierte oder nicht, um ein Gerät, ohne das die Welt auskäme.

Es ging um einen Menschen. Und Leonardo war selbst Mensch genug, um den Unterschied zu begreifen.

Vor allem, wenn er ihm in die Augen starrte.

Vielleicht arbeitete sein Verstand aus diesem Grund schneller als sonst. Vielleicht flogen seine Finger fieberhafter denn je über das Papier, zeichneten Möglichkeiten auf, stellten Verbindungen her, suchten nach Lösungen. Es war verrückt, doch mit Irrsinn kannte er sich aus. Hatte genug gesehen, genug erlebt, um zu wissen, dass wenn überhaupt jemand dann er in der Lage war, eine Heilung zu entdecken.

Für jemanden, den er kannte und doch nicht kannte. In den er sich nun hineinversetzte, hineinversetzen musste, wollte er das Rätsel lösen, das ihn beschäftigte. Das ihn begeisterte - war er ehrlich zu sich. Mehr als es sollte. Mehr als es gut für ihn war.

Alle rieten ab. Seine eigene Vernunft widersprach seinen Handlungen. Dass mit diesem Mann, der da in Ketten auf dem Steinboden saß, halb bewusstlos vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung, nichts Gutes einherging, hatte er mehr als einmal erfahren. War Riario denn nicht sein Gegner?

Was sie auch zusammen erlebt hatten, es änderte nichts an den Tatsachen. Nichts an seiner Überzeugung. Nichts daran, dass der Teil von Riario, der ihn wüst beschimpfte, der ihn anklagte, zu dem Mann gehörte und immer gehört hatte, mit dem er etwas teilte. Wenngleich er nicht exakt wusste, worum es sich dabei handelte.

Nein, es gab keinen Grund, warum er ihn verschonen sollte. Warum er ihn nicht auslieferte und das Problem anderen überließ.

Die fahrigen Bewegungen seiner Hände stoppten und er starrte auf das Papier. Auf die verschmierten Linien, auf Entwürfe, die nicht weiterhalfen.

Er konnte nicht aufhören. Das Geheimnis war zu faszinierend. Der Fall einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit das Aufregendste, was ihm seit langem begegnet waren. Und Aufregung begegnete ihm ständig. Ob er sie suchte oder nicht - sie war da, kochte hoch und ebbte ab. Das musste so sein. Andernfalls begann er sich zu langweilen. Und Langeweile bedeutete ein Tief, aus dem sich wieder heraus zu schaufeln nicht zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehörte. Oder zu denen derer, die sich während einer solchen Zeit in seinem Umkreis befanden.

Leonardo seufzte und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht konnte er auch deshalb nicht aufgeben. Weil zur Abwechslung einmal er es war, der jemanden vor sich hatte, der fraglos alleine nicht zurechtkam. Dem dieser Mensch ausgeliefert war.

Wie oft hatten Zo oder Nico ihn aufgesammelt, ihn aus Löchern und Gräben gezogen. Absichtlich oder unabsichtlich an den Grenzen angelangt. Ohne zu wissen, warum er sich dort befand oder welches Gift er zu sich genommen hatte.

Auch wenn es hier anders war, auch wenn Riario nicht sein Freund war, so hatte der doch ebenfalls ihn gerettet. Selbst wenn diese Rettung im Nachhinein in einem anderen Licht erschien.

Leonardo biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das war der Teil von Riario gewesen, den er als Heiligen bezeichnete. Auch wenn dieser Begriff weit übertrieben sein mochte. Eher der Teil von ihm, der den Status des Heiligen anstrebte. Der im Kloster aufgewachsen war und Mönch geworden wäre. Hätte Sixtus nicht seine Klauen nach ihm ausgestreckt.

Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht existierte ein Raum, in dem sich Sünder und Heiliger überschnitten. Ein Raum, in dem Riario noch am ehesten er selbst war. Derjenige, der er vor der ganzen Sache gewesen war. Vor seiner Begegnung mit ihm. Denn wenn Leonardo eines klar war, dann dass er einen Einfluss auf Riario ausübte. Der Sünder musste ihm das nicht sagen. Er hatte Augen im Kopf.

Er hatte die Blicke gesehen. Er sah sie auch jetzt. Und wie interessant, dass er sie sowohl im Sünder als auch im Heiligen entdeckte.

Wie interessant doch dieser ganze Fall war. Ein Projekt, wie er es sich besser nicht hätte wünschen können. Neu und faszinierend. Von der Thematik unerforscht in jeder Hinsicht. Auf jeden Fall von seiner Seite aus betrachtet. Und war das nicht die einzige Seite, die zählte?

Sein Haar war zu lang geworden. Er strich es sich aus der Stirn. Die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen verschwammen.

Er konnte das Rätsel nicht lösen. Noch nicht. Doch eine Alternative existierte nicht, nicht in diesem Fall.

Da Vinci schloss die Augen, presste seine Lider zusammen, bis seine Stirn, sein Kopf zu schmerzen begann. Doch er sah sie, sah diese Augen, die ihn verfolgten. Länger als er sich eingestand. Länger als erklärbar, als logisch war. Länger als einen Sinn ergab.

Zuerst hatte er geglaubt, eine nur allzu verständliche Paranoia zu entwickeln. Immerhin hatte Riario ihn verfolgt, ihn beobachtet. Und er nur Gleiches mit Gleichem vergolten. Absolut verständlich, dass er sich jede Einzelheit von dessen Gestalt gemerkt hatte. Absolut verständlich, dass er jede seiner Bewegungen, seiner Gesten verinnerlicht hatte, jeden Gesichtsausdruck abgespeichert und insgeheim interpretiert hatte.

Er kannte ihn. Oder er hatte geglaubt, ihn zu kennen. Ihn zu durchschauen. Wenigstens soweit es einem Menschen möglich war, einen anderen zu durchschauen. Wie sehr diese Vorstellung doch einer Illusion glich? Wie unmöglich es war, einen anderen zu kennen, das war ihm nie klarer gewesen als jetzt. Hatte er Riario doch in zahllose Schubladen eingeordnet, seitdem sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Hatte ihn wieder entfernt und in neue Entwürfe eingepasst. Diese verworfen, die Schubladen zerstört, und wieder neue für ihn gezimmert.

Auch nach Peru. Vor allem nach Peru.

Wie auch sollte ein normaler Mensch - oder jemand wie da Vinci, der doch glaubte zumindest eine Vorstellung davon zu besitzen, was einen normalen Menschen ausmachte - sich ein Bild von der Komplexität eines solchen Charakters malen können? Einer solch gebrochenen, sich selbst entfremdeten Kreatur?

Vielleicht hätte er es damals ahnen können, ahnen sollen. Vielleicht sehen, dass der Weg, den Riario ging, nur in den Untergang führen konnte.

Vielleicht ihn davon abhalten, vielleicht begreifen, was in dessen Augen lag, wenn er sprach...

Leonardo schüttelte den Kopf, vergrub seine Zähne in der Unterlippe. Was waren das für Gedanken? Was waren es für Vorstellungen, die er seit diesem Moment - vielleicht bereits davor - gewohnt war zurückzudrängen?

Nicht dass dies selten vorkam. Sein Kopf war voll. In ihm tobten die Gedanken. Den einen zurückzuschieben, um einem der zahllosen anderen, die sich vordrängten, den Vorrang zu gewähren, das geschah von selbst und ohne Anstrengung. Er tat es oft, tat es ständig. Könnte nicht überleben, würde er jedem der Probleme nachhängen, von denen er bereits wusste, dass er sie nicht lösen würde, nicht lösen konnte. Weil es unmöglich war. Weil alles dagegen sprach. Weil es die widersprüchlichsten Signale waren, die er von Riario empfing. Weil der keine Gnade kannte, kein Verständnis und keine Liebe. Nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber.

Und doch - manches Mal - in den schwächsten aller Momente - da glaubte er etwas in den Tiefen dieser Augen entdeckt zu haben. Dann glaubte er, dass ein langer Blick mehr bedeutete als ein Ausdruck zu sein von Riarios stetem Antrieb, von dessen einzigen Wunsch - den, seine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Soweit hatte er ihn verstanden. Hatte auch begriffen, dass es ihm nicht möglich war, den Mann zu verurteilen.

Solange der nichts anderes tat, als den Worten seines Glaubens zu folgen - als denen zu folgen, die dieser Glaube für wahrhaftig hielt - solange war er fehlgeleitet. Und somit nicht schuldig. Nicht vollkommen, nicht alleine schuldig.

Leonardo brummte der Schädel. Er rieb sich die Schläfen, weigerte sich, seine Augen zu öffnen. Die Dunkelheit, die ihm das Innere seiner Lider schenkte, wirkte rot und warm. Sie lud ein. Sie lud ein, sich dunkle Augen vorzustellen, auszumalen. Seine Finger zuckten. Er wollte sie zeichnen, wollte sie malen, und ahnte doch, dass er nicht einfangen konnte, was sich in Riarios Gesicht abspielte. Was sich alleine in dessen Augen abspielte.

Wenn die sich auf Leonardo fixierten, an ihm hingen, jede seiner Regungen verfolgten, jeden seiner Gedanken zu erahnen schienen. Er war soweit, zu spüren, wenn sich diese Augen an ihn hefteten und an ihm kleben blieben.

Hatte sie von Anfang an bemerkt, die Spannung, mit der sich die Luft erfüllt hatte. Das Prickeln im Nacken, stärker werdend, bis er sich doch umdrehte. Um nur den Schwung dunklen, glatten Haars zu sehen. Das Geräusch einer Klinge zu vernehmen, die aus der Scheide gezogen wurde. Die schnellen Schritte, die sich rasch entfernten. Rhythmisch, leise und elegant. Wie er es war.

Nicht dass Leonardo jemals ein Faible für Eleganz gehabt hätte. Kein sehr großes zumindest. Nicht was ihn anging, in jedem Fall. Es war eine Show, nicht mehr. Ein Schauspiel, inszeniert von jedem, dem es beliebte, und der es sich leisten konnte.

Wie aufgesetzt die Show in Riarios Fall war, das hatte er erst in Peru begriffen. Oder bereits früher. Wenn der Mann seiner Hüllen beraubt worden war, seines hochgeschlossenen Kragens, der glänzenden Knöpfe und des unnötigen Zierrats. Wenn er in einem aufgerissenen Hemd und in Fesseln vor ihm stand. Und immer noch Arroganz versprühte, immer noch oder auch erst recht den Kopf hoch trug, den Rücken gerade hielt und seine Worte sorgfältig wählte. Gift in jeder Silbe.

Leonardo blinzelte, öffnete die Augen. Genau wie jetzt. Wenn die Ketten den Sünder hielten, der sich dagegen warf, der kämpfte.

Wie viel von Riario befand sich in ihm? Welche Anteile in Riario waren immer schon Sünder gewesen? Welche ein Heiliger?

Er stöhnte. Das brachte ihn nicht weiter. Auch war er müde, spürte die Schwere in seinen Gliedern, hasste es, dass sein Körper mit seinem Geist nicht Schritt halten konnte. Dass seine Schwäche die Gedankensprünge verlangsamte, wiederholte oder gar verwirrte.

"Gibst du auf, da Vinci?"

Nicht nötig aufzublicken, sich zu vergewissern, wer es war, der das Wort ergriffen hatte. Eindeutig die gefährlich roten Augen waren es, die sich auf ihn richteten. Blutunterlaufen, selbst wenn der Irrsinn des ersten Anfalls verebbt war. Der Moment, in dem der Sünder erkannt hatte, dass er in der Falle saß, war auch der Moment gewesen, in dem Leonardo sich eingestanden hatte, ratlos gewesen zu sein, einen Augenblick von Furcht verspürt zu haben.

Er sah auf seine Hände, zwang sie ruhig zu bleiben.

"Niemals", antwortete er schließlich und lächelte leicht, ohne zu wissen warum, bevor er aufblickte.

Riario hatte den Kopf schief gelegt, eine Bewegung, die Leonardo allzu bekannt war. Er betrachtete ihn. Prüfend, doch auch mit diesem Anteil von Achtung, den Leonardo durchaus zu schätzen wusste. Der dem Sünder nicht entsprach. Doch das Rot in seinen Augen widersprach dem Eindruck. Widersprach der Ruhe, die der gefesselte Körper zeigte.

Riario war klug, jeder Teil von ihm war es. Er war gewöhnt zu täuschen.

"Aber warum?" Nun klang er tatsächlich neugierig und um seine Lippen zuckte es.

"Du weißt warum." Leonardo hielt den Blick und das Zucken um Riarios Lippen verstärkte sich.

"Ich weiß es wirklich", erwiderte der sichtlich amüsiert. "Die Frage ist, ob du dir darüber im Klaren bist."

"Bin ich." Leonardo nickte und Riario schnalzte mit der Zunge, ließ seinen Blick über Leonardos Gestalt wandern. Langsam vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen. "Ich denke nicht", murmelte er schließlich. "Was du für Wissensdurst, für Forschungsdrang, für Ehrgeiz oder auch schlicht für Neugierde hältst, erklärt noch nicht die Sturheit, mit der du dich an einem aussichtslosen Fall festklammerst. An einem Experiment, das längst schiefgegangen ist. Für das nie eine Hoffnung bestand."

Leonardo lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschob ihn ein wenig, um Riario ohne das Hindernis des Tisches gegenüber zu sitzen.

"Ach nein?" Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

Das diabolische Grinsen Riarios bestätigte neben den roten Augen seine Einschätzung. Langsam, bedachtsam schüttelte der den Kopf, neigte ihn ein wenig, so dass ihm die dunklen Strähnen in die Augen fielen, diese beinahe bedeckten. Vielleicht versuchte er das Rot zu verbergen, dachte Leonardo. Vielleicht versuchte er den Anschein zu erwecken, als sei er in diesem Augenblick ein Gesprächspartner für da Vinci, derjenige, der ihm weiterhelfen würde. Der seinen Rat annähme, auf ihn hörte. Hatte Riario das nicht getan? Hatte der ihn nicht beobachtet, ihn studiert, und war ihm schließlich gefolgt? Hatte er nicht erkannt, wo die Fehler in seiner eigenen Weltanschauung lagen und wo er von Leonardo profitierte? War er nicht auf seiner Seite gewesen? Beinahe Verbündeter? Beinahe etwas wie ein Freund?

Auch wenn weder Zo noch Nico noch sonst jemand es glauben, es gar akzeptieren würde. Auch wenn er selbst noch daran zweifelte, so lag in dem Gedanken eine Versuchung.

Er wandte den Blick ab. Genau die Versuchung, die Riario erkannte, die der Sünder benutzen wollte, um ihm zu schaden. Um sich selbst zu schaden. Dem Riario, den er vielleicht als einen Freund betrachtete.

Leonardo atmete aus.

"Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Riario schließlich, unbequem, beunruhigend still. Kaum dass er blinzelte, während sein Blick Leonardo nicht losließ.

"Der Wurm hat längst aufgegeben. Er ist weg. Du wirst ihn nicht wiedersehen."

Die Ketten klirrten. Riarios lange Finger bewegten sich. Nicht hastig, nicht panisch, nicht in dem Versuch, sich zu befreien. Sie strichen lediglich über den Stoff seiner Hose, bevor er eines seiner Beine anzog, sich dagegen lehnte. Ungefährlich wirkte er, kindlich fast, beinahe entspannt. Jemand, der sich seinem Schicksal ergeben hatte.

"Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob du ihn wiedersehen willst", fuhr er dann fort und sah zur Seite. Sein Haar fiel ihm in einem neuen Winkel über die Augen.

„Natürlich will ich das, warum sollte ich nicht", fragte Leonardo nun und Riario lachte nur, sah ihn wieder an, zwinkerte ihm zu. Wie Leonardo diese Geste verabscheute. „Weil du mit mir eine bessere Wahl treffen würdest", meinte Riario dann. „Ich bin die bessere Version von uns beiden. Und zudem: ich kann so sein, wie du mich haben willst."

Leonardo schnaubte leise. "Es kommt nicht darauf an, was ich will", murmelte er und Riario lachte nun.

"Seit wann das?", erkundigte er sich neckend. "Ich dachte, die Welt dreht sich um dich, wie um jeden, der versucht, sie zu ändern." Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Zwischen seinen Lidern glitzerte es feucht. "Bist du denn nicht ihr Mittelpunkt? Bist du nicht der, dem alles zu Füßen liegt? Nach dem sich jeder richtet?"

Leonardo schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest." Er atmete aus, ignorierte die Stichelei. Riario hatte immer gewusst, wie er ihn treffen konnte. Und wenn der Wurm - wenn er den Heiligen wirklich verdrängt hatte - welchen Sinn sollte es haben, sich noch weiter zu bemühen?

Er schluckte, starrte wieder auf seine Hände, die sich ohne seinen bewussten Einfluss zu Fäusten ballten. Das war es doch, worauf der Mann vor ihm abzielte. Den Gefallen zu zweifeln, aufzugeben, würde er ihm nicht tun.

"Spielt keine Rolle." Riarios Stimme war immer noch leise, enthielt jenen dunklen Klang. Ein wenig heiser und ohne Melodie. Arrogant wie es seine Art war und zugleich eine Herausforderung in sich.

Leonardo sah auf und Riario blickte ihn an, ein schmales Lächeln um die Lippen, seine Augen groß und intensiv.

"Denn ich weiß es", fuhr er fort und nun fehlte die Überheblichkeit trotz der Worte in seiner Stimme, gab einer unbekannten Sanftheit Raum.

"Und ich kann das", fuhr Riario fort. "Es liegt mir im Blut. Das ist dir bekannt." Sein Lächeln zuckte schmerzlich. "Ich werde dir zu Füßen liegen, wie ich zu Füßen des Altars gelegen habe. Vor meinem Vater. Vor jedem, der den Wurm davon überzeugt hatte, dass er seiner Anbetung, seiner bedingungslosen Treue würdig war. Du weißt sehr gut, dass er dir diesen Platz nur allzu gerne eingeräumt hätte."

Leonardo runzelte die Stirn. Seine Fäuste blieben geballt. Er antwortete nicht.

Riario schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Nun tu nicht so. Wenn du dir seiner Qualen nicht bewusst gewesen wärst, säßest du nicht hier. Dann würdest du nicht in Papieren wühlen und Berechnungen anstellen." Er lachte und nun klang es rau, zu hell um von ihm zu stammen.

Rasch wurde er wieder ernst, lehnte sich nach vorne. "Der Punkt ist, dass ich er seien kann. Dir folgen auf Schritt und Tritt. Alle deine Wünsche erfüllen." Seine Stimme wurde leiser. "Du bräuchtest deine lächerlichen Begleiter nicht mehr. Du hättest jemanden an deiner Seite, der dir eine tatsächliche Unterstützung sein könnte. Und das in jeder Hinsicht."

Er flüsterte nun. "In absolut jeder Hinsicht."

Leonardos Atem stockte.

Riarios Zunge fuhr über seine Oberlippe, zu langsam um nicht absichtlich zu geschehen. Er senkte die Lider, doch das Dunkel seiner Augen blieb intensiv, blieb auf ihn gerichtet, vereinnahmte ihn.

Leonardo schluckte.

"Ich weiß, dass du daran gedacht hast", wisperte Riario nun. "Und ich kann dir versichern, dass es dem Wurm ebenso ging." Er schwieg einen Augenblick und Leonardo gelang es seinen Blick zu halten, gelang es, sich keine weitere Blöße zu geben.

Riario legte den Kopf schief. "Was hat er gebetet", sagte er dann. "Wie hat er um Beistand gefleht." Er verzog die Lippen. "Aber er wusste auch nicht, was ich weiß." Sein Lachen kam unerwartet und Leonardo zuckte zurück. Das Lachen stoppte und die raue Stimme war zurück, sandte einen Schauer Leonardos Rücken hinab.

"Er wusste nicht, dass keine Sünde existiert, solange das Ziel Gott gefällt. Und dem Herrn gefiele es, deine Tugenden zu nutzen."

Leonardo blinzelte. Sein Blick hing an Riarios Zähnen, die sich in seine Unterlippe gruben. Er war nun ernst, konzentriert, die Ketten klirrten nicht mehr. Leise sprach er weiter.

"Das wäre mein Angebot an dich. Niemand müsste davon wissen. Niemand etwas ahnen. Dieser Körper ..."

Er brach ab und Leonardo schluckte. Riarios Finger strichen über sein Bein, ebenfalls zu langsam um nicht absichtlich zu geschehen.

"Dieser Körper ist es gewohnt, sich zu kasteien, sich zurückzuhalten. Sich das zu verweigern, was er ersehnt. Vielleicht sogar braucht." Riarios Lächeln schien klein. "Kannst du dir vorstellen, welche Sehnsüchte in ihm schlummern? Wozu er bereit wäre, sollten die ihm auferlegten Barrieren durchbrochen werden?" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. Fast wurde er wieder ernst.

"Du kannst es dir vorstellen", fuhr er fort. "Und glaube mir - er hat es sich auch vorgestellt."

Ein weiterer Schauer lief Leonardos Rücken hinab und er spürte, wie er zitterte.

"Ich kenne Menschen, die sich nicht eingestehen, wonach sie verlangen", sagte Riario nun. "Die Welt ist voll von ihnen. Aber nicht du. Du bist anders." Sein Lächeln wurde stärker. "Willst du ihn nicht lehren, sich zu befreien?"

Leonardo schluckte wieder, verknotete seine Hände im Schoß, bevor er aufsah, sich räusperte.

"Das wäre wohl unsinnig. Da er nicht mehr hier ist", gab er dann zu bedenken.

Riario grinste. Seine Ketten klirrten. "Ist das denn wichtig?", fragte er und hob die Hände, streckte seine Beine aus. "Sein Körper ist hier. Und ich bin bereit." Das Grinsen gewann an Selbstsicherheit. "Ich weiß genau, wie du ihn ansiehst. Du hast ihn dir gemerkt. Jede Linie seines Körpers, jede Wölbung seiner Muskeln, wenn er sie nicht unter unzähligen Lagen teurer Stoffe versteckte. Du siehst ihn auch jetzt. Jeden Zentimeter straffer Haut…"

Er pausierte, senkte den Kopf zur Seite, so dass sein Hals sich in einer langen Linie bis zu seinem Nacken erstreckte. Das Bedürfnis, seine Zähne in das weiße Fleisch zu senken erfasste Leonardo mit Macht und er unterdrückte ein Zittern.

"Jede Sehne", flüsterte Riario. "Glaubst du nicht, dass dieser Körper sich danach sehnt? Danach sich fallen zu lassen? Sich erfahrenen Händen zu ergeben?" Sein Lächeln war verhalten. Er hob das Kinn und Leonardo wollte den freigelegten Hals darunter küssen. "Du kennst ihn gut genug, ist es nicht so? Du weißt, dass er niemandem vertraut. Er würde sich freiwillig nicht einer absurd erfühlten Schande ausliefern. Er würde von sich aus seinen Wünschen und Sehnsüchten nicht nachgeben."

Riarios Kopf rollte langsam zur anderen Seite. Die Augen blieben geschlossen. "Nachzugeben bedeutet für ihn Niederlage. Und Niederlage wird bestraft. Der Mann, den du kennst, er würde niemals seine Augen schließen und es zulassen, dass jemand anderes die Kontrolle übernimmt."

Riarios Lider sprangen auf. Sein Blick tauchte erneut in Leonardos. "Aber ich würde es", wisperte er dann. "Ich teile seine Erfahrungen und glaube mir, wenn ich dir versichere, dass er jedes Recht besitzt, misstrauisch zu sein." Um seine Lippen zuckte es wieder. "Aber ich bin nicht so erbärmlich, nicht so konfus wie er. Ich weiß, was ich will und handele danach. So wie du. Das haben wir gemeinsam."

Leonardo atmete aus. "Wir haben nichts gemein", brachte er hervor und Riario lachte, ein heiserer kaum hörbarer Laut.

"Natürlich haben wir das. Hast du vergessen? Wir sind die zwei Seiten einer Münze. Miteinander verbunden. Ineinander verschweißt. So nah, dass wir den anderen in jedem Augenblick spüren. Sogar dem Wurm war das klar. Auch wenn er sich dagegen wehrte."

Plötzlich lehnte er sich nach vorne. Die Ketten rasselten. Leonardo biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht zurückzufahren. Der Sünder bewegte sich schnell, so schnell, dass es erschreckend war. Trotz der Ketten, die einen Elefanten halten könnten, wirkte es, als sei dieser schmale Mann in der Lage, sich loszureißen. Sich auf ihn zu stürzen und mit einer einzigen Geste zu töten. Dass Riario dazu imstande war, daran hegte er keinen Zweifel. Auch wenn er seine Waffen benutzte, als wären sie die Verlängerung seines Körpers, als sei er mit ihnen verbunden, so benötigte er sie nicht wirklich. Seine Hände würden ihm reichen, um zu töten und vielleicht brauchte er nicht einmal die.

Leonardo räusperte sich, zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Diesbezüglich sind wir uns uneins", merkte er an und Riario grinste, schloss erneut seine Augen.

"Du magst mich verachten", murmelte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens. "Aber ich bin immer noch das, was ihm am nächsten kommt", fügte er dann leiser hinzu.

Leonardo schüttelte den Kopf, ein wenig zu heftig. "Du bist ein Monster", stieß er hervor, noch bevor er sich bremsen konnte. Riario lachte und nickte. "Ich bin sogar das Monster", ergänzte er grinsend. "Das Monster dieser Stadt, aller Städte dieses Landes."

Er öffnete seine Augen und nun glommen sie dunkel, das Rot war schwach. "Doch ich bin auch er", flüsterte er dann. "Er wusste nichts von mir. Er war so blind wie er vernarrt war in dich. Und genau das teilen wir immer noch."

Leonardos Finger krallten sich in seine Oberschenkel. "Ich werde ihn heilen", erklärte er und wandte sich ab. "Und dir werde ich nicht länger zuhören."

"Du hast Angst", wisperte Riario. Ein hohles Kichern folgte. "Und zu Recht. Ich spüre doch, wie deine Überzeugung schwindet. Der bizarre Glaube, ihn retten zu können." Er schnaubte kurz. "Aber es gibt keine Rettung. Nicht für ihn. Warum solltest du dir also nicht nehmen, was vor dir liegt? Was ich dir anbiete."

Leonardo schauderte und Riario kicherte wieder. "Ach, du denkst, das sei falsch? Was dir ähnlich sieht. Aber bedenke eines: Solltest du dich aus falsch verstandener Moral zurückhalten, solltest du wirklich glauben, diesem Wicht - dieser Vorstellung eines Mannes, die du mit dir herumträgst - etwas antun zu können, dann irrst du und zwar gründlich."

Er lehnte sich zurück. Etwas wie Triumpf flackerte in seinen Augen. "Es gibt nichts, das du ihm antun könntest, was er sich nicht selbst bereits unzählige Male angetan hätte." Riario schürzte die Lippen, atmete durch die Nase. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hastig, verriet Leonardo einen Anflug von Emotion. "Was ihm angetan worden ist", fügte Riario hinzu und hob sein Kinn höher, starrte Leonardo an. "Wie sieht es nun aus, Artista? Wirst du deine Chance nutzen? Ich werde dir keine zweite gewähren?"

Leonardo schüttelte den Kopf. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Bilder. Er sah sich in dunklen Augen versinken, sah seine Hände, die sich in schwarzes Haar gruben, daran festklammerten. Er sah den flachen Bauch, der unter seinen Lippen bebte und zuckte. Sah starke Beine, die sich um seine Taille schlangen. Spürte kräftige Finger auf seiner Haut, und wie sie sich in seine Arme bohrten, bis er schrie. Nicht vor Schmerz schrie sondern mit der Erlösung.

Er sprang auf, drehte Riario seinen Rücken zu. Sein Atem ging zu schnell, er keuchte beinahe, fühlte das Grinsen Riarios.

Für einen Moment hielt er die Luft an, entließ sie dann langsam, bewusst aus seinen Lungen.

„Ich werde meine Chance nutzen", erwiderte er dann. Sein Blick erfasste die Gefäße, die sich sorgfältig angeordnet auf dem Tisch befanden. Deren Inhaltstoffe er ausgewählt hatte, noch ohne zu ahnen, wie sie sich zusammenfügen ließen. Doch nun hatte sich das verändert. Nun sah er den Funken entspringen, die erste Idee, die Möglichkeit einer Lösung. „Eine Chance, die du mir gewährt hast", fuhr er fort, lächelte und wandte sich langsam wieder Riario zu.

„Du hast dich verraten", erklärte er. „Was du auch sein willst, Sünder oder Heiliger, du irrst dich, glaubst du, dass sie sich trennen lassen. Der Wurm ist nicht fort, und dich werde ich nicht vernichten können." Er zog die Nase kraus. „Aber euch beide zusammen, euch werde ich heilen. Weil ich es kann. Weil ihr das seid, was ich gesucht habe."

Riario verzog die Lippen. „Und was sollte das sein?"

„Mein Projekt", antwortete Leonardo und in seinem Geist vermischte er bereits Substanzen, mit denen er bereits seit Jahren experimentierte. Die ihn weit fort aus seinem eigenen Verstand und näher an die Erleuchtung geführt hatten, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Er sah es vor sich, wie Riarios Gedanken versprengt wurden und wieder zusammengefügt. Und er lächelte.

„Ein Projekt, das mich festhalten wird. Lange genug, bis ich es fertig gestellt haben werde. Und vielleicht darüber hinaus."

Und wenn das Bild von geschlossenen Lidern, von langen, dunklen Wimpern, auf die er seine Lippen presste, vor ihm entstand, so akzeptierte er es als das, was es war. Nur ein Bild.

Ende

18


End file.
